Discovery Kids (Latin America)
'Discovery Kids '''is a Spanish television channel in Latinomerica, Brazil, Mexico and Portugal. Unlike the original US version, which closed October 10, 2010, it is also owned by Discovery Communications. The channel is aimed at children aged 2-11. Programming Current * ''The Adventures of Puss in Boots * All Hail King Julien * Annedroids * Angry Birds Toons * The Backyardigans * Barbie: Dreamtopia * The Deep * Doki * Earth to Luna! * Enchantimals * Floogals * The Little Prince * Littlest Pet Shop * Mini Beat Power Rockers * Miss Moon * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * Odd Squad * The Ollie and Moon Show * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Pat the Dog * Peanuts * Peg + Cat * Peppa Pig * Scream Street * StoryBots Super Songs * Tigga and Togga * Transformers: Rescue Bots * Tree Fu Tom * Wild Kratts * Winnie and Wilbur * Wissper * Zack & Quack * Zak Storm * The ZhuZhus Former * A.J.'s Time Travelers * Acceso Total * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * The Adventures of A.R.K. * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends * Albert Says... Nature Knows Best * Albie * Amazing Animals * Anabel * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps * Animal Atlas * Animal Bites * Animal Jam * Animal Mechanicals * Animal Park * Animal Planet Zooventure * Animal Show * Animated Tales of the World * Animated World Faiths * Annedroids * Aquateam * Art Attack * Artzooka! * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Banana Zoo * Bananas in Pyjamas * Barney & Friends * Beakman's World * Bernard's Watch * The Big Garage * Bindi the Jungle Girl * Bingo and Molly * Bob the Builder * Bonehead Detectives of the Paleoworld * Boo! * Boohbah * Bookmice * BrainSurge (Veloz Mente) * Brum * Bruno and the Banana Bunch * Caillou * Calimero * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * Charlie and Lola * Clara in Foodland * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Clifford's Puppy Days * Connie the Cow * Construction Site * Cro * Croc Files * The Crocodile Hunter * Cubeez * Curious George * Cyberkids * Desafii All Terrain End of the World * Digger and Splat * Dino Dan * Dino Detectives * Dino Safari * Dinosaur Train * Dinotrux * The Doozers * Dragon Tales * EcoAventura Amazônia * Elmo the Musical * Elmo's World * Engie Benjy * Ethelbert the Tiger * The Extraordinary * The Famous Jett Jackson * Fetch the Vet * Fifi and the Flowertots * Fishtronaut * Fluffy Gardens * Franklin * Franklin and Friends * Franny's Feet * The Fresh Beat Band * Friends of Research and Odd Gadgets * Gaspard and Lisa * Ghostwriter * Going Wild with Jeff Corwin * Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids * Groundling Marsh * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Henry's World * Hi-5 * Hi-5 Australia * Hi-5 Fiesta * Hi-5 House * How 2 * How and Why * I Was a Sixth Grade Alien * Iconicles * Incredible Story Studios * The Insectibles * Iris, The Happy Professor * The Island of Jordan * It's a Big Big World * Jack's Big Music Show * Jack Hanna's Animal Adventures * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Jaws and Claws * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * The Jeff Corwin Experience * Jeff Corwin Unleashed * Jelly Jamm * Johnny Test * Jungle Run * Junior MasterChef * Justin Time * Julius Jr. * Kipper * Kitty Cats * Kleo the Misfit Unicorn * The Koala Brothers * Kratts' Creatures * Lalaloopsy * LazyTown * LazyTown Extra * Little People * Little Princess * Little Red Tractor * Little Robots * Little Star * Louie * Lunar Jim * The Magic School Bus * Martha Speaks * Mega Movie Magic * Mentors * Mercurio Mas allá de la música * Mike the Knight * Milly & Molly * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (Nick Jr. series) * Mister Maker * Mister Maker Comes to Town * Monster by Mistake * Monster Math Squad * Mortimer and Arabel * Muppet Babies * My Big Big Friend * My Little Pony * Mystery Hunters * Mythic Warriors * NaturAventura * Nature Cat (on hiatus) * The New Adventures of A.R.K. * The New Ghostwriter Mysteries * Newton's Apple * No, Really! * Noddy in Toyland * The Octonauts * Outward Bound USA * Parque Patati Patatá * The Paz Show * PB Bear and Friends * Peep and the Big Wide World * Pinky Dinky Doo * Pirates: Adventures in Art * Play with Me Sesame * Plaza Sésamo * Pocoyo * Poko * Poky and Friends * Pop Sci * Popular Mechanics for Kids * Postman Pat * Prehistoric Planet * Princess of the Nile * Pumper Pups * The Puzzle Place * ¿Qué Monstruo Te Mordió? * Real Kids, Real Adventures * ReBoot * Religions of the World: Our Worlds Faith * Roary the Racing Car * Rob the Robot * Round the Twist * Rubbadubbers * Ruta Quetzal * Sail Away * Salty's Lighthouse * Sammy and Company * The Save-Ums! * Sci Q * Sci Squad * Scouts in Action * The Screech Owls * Sea Princesses * Shakespeare: The Animated Tales * Sid the Science Kid * Sky Trackers * Spider Riders * Splat! * Spy Academy * Strawberry Shortcake * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures * The Storyteller * Super Why! * Super Wings * Teletubbies * Teletubbies Everywhere * Testament: The Bible in Animation * This is Daniel Cook * This is Emily Yeung * Thomas & Friends * Timmy and Lassie * Timothy Goes to School * Tiny Planets * ToddWorld * Too Cute * Toot & Puddle * Tots TV * Tracey McBean * Truth or Scare * Turbo FAST * Twipsy * The Ultimate Guide * Ultimate Guide to the Awesome * Ultra-Misión * Vigias del Sur * Walking with Dinosaurs * Weird-Oh's * Wilbur * Will and Dewitt * Willa's Wild Life * Wisdom of the Gnomes * Wishbone * WordGirl * WordWorld * The World of David the Gnome * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * The Zack Files * Zoboomafoo * Zoom Category:Seasons